


Debating on posting this and would like some feed back

by kathill97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathill97/pseuds/kathill97
Summary: As the title says. I have had this idea for a story circulating about in my head and would like some feedback! Please like or leave a kudos if you think its a good idea.





	Debating on posting this and would like some feed back

So this is how I want this to go. Shortly after the mission to rescue Dr. Hall in episode three of the first season of AOS, Nick Fury gives Skye some information regarding her past that he found while digging into her (this includes her 084 status) and reviles to her through a DNA test that she is not half Chinese but half Korean. She decides to take this opportunity to find out more about herself. Furys only stipulation is that she gives up hacking and that she learns to defend herself. She leaves her laptop with Fitz (who she tells everything too because he is going to be there when Fury arrives)(And asks him not to tell the others). Somehow she makes her way to Seoul where she is eventually hired as a photographer for Big Hit and works closely with BTS. Eventually, I want to either A) join the group as a Singer/Dancer/back up rapper or B) just make her get really close to the boys to the point she is practically a member and performs with them on occasion while having her own solo career. Ian Quinn and the AOS gang are going to make an appearance in this but I mainly want to have it so that its just Skye and the BTS boys. I also want to touch on Skyes 084 statues and have her meet a relative of hers where she finds out her real name. Quinn is also going to have a somewhat big role in this as well along with Jiaying and Cal who took Skye as a baby and killed her biological parents to try to give her powers (still inhuman but through a different way) (they are going to be somehow related, haven't thought about that yet). I potentially want to pair her with Yoongi or Taehyung but I also haven't decided if I'm just going to age Skye down a little bit or make her Jungkooks dongsaeng (cause relationships won't happen for a few years). Please let me know what you guys think!  
Thanks


End file.
